


Contend and Dance

by Kriltch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fights, Magic, Magic-Users, Performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriltch/pseuds/Kriltch
Summary: A fight I decided to remove from my novel, but I liked enough to preserve.





	Contend and Dance

A cordial battle is held between an ulmi female and oqmi male. The fight is already underway, each combatant performing agile dances on either side of the stage. They both shout and wave in strange ways, summoning their concentration to their task while attempting to intimate the other. The female has snow white gloves and nothing else. The male wears no clothes and holds onto a short metallic rod in his right hand.

The female is the first to strike, thrusting forth billows of wind. A fuzzy wave of pressure speeds towards, off of, and past the male. The wind lands with a thud against the netting behind him. After shunting the pressure away, the male generates dozens dazzling gems of various colors all around him. Many of the gems clump together to create a wall that parts the gale. A few of the games are hurled at his opponent, slicing through the wind in whistles. Upon reaching the female, the gems gleam so bright many of the audience look away or are temporarily blinded.

The female thrusts her white-gloved hands to the ground, ending the gale and ducking the hurtled stones. From the stage crawl forth ethereal creatures, screaming with claws of cutting wind. They tear across the stage and towards the male. The male sends redirects his gems to disperse the beasts, but the gems only disrupt their form for a moment as they pass through. Before the creatures reach the male, a billow of fuzzy air whizzes over the beasts, hitting and knocking the male back. He falls into a net of gems, barely staying on the stage as the beasts pounce at him.

The ineffective wall crumbles and reforms along his metal rod, forming an impromptu staff. He falls low, ready to combat the ethereal beasts. With a heavy swing, he smacks several of the beasts, sending them away in puffs of smoke. Another deft swing and the rest were gone.

Another buffet of hazy wind screams towards him. He only narrowly moves his staff of gems into a slope that diverts the wind over him. The wind does not make an audible thud behind him but disappears when it reached a certain distance from the stage. Another charge of beasts is upon him, hidden previously by the hazy wind. The male pulls the already generated gems to meet the gnashing beasts before they could have a chance at him. He moves with the gems, diving into the cone that the formed and burrowing into the haze of the beasts of air.

He falls to the ground and rolls towards his opponent. She jumps up high, avoiding a long chain of gems that swept at where her ankles used to be. The male pulls the chain up, having it whirl and twist to catch her any way she might move. The female pirouettes in the air and puts her gloved hands out towards the male. He rolls out of the way, an invisible force creating a loud boom and momentarily denting the stage of where he used to be.

The male jumps to his feet and pushes himself back to his original position, pulling his gems to hover around him at the ready. The female does likewise, falling gently and quickly back to her original position. As her bare feet touch the stage, a ring of haze erupts from her impact, racing across the ground in all directions. The man jumps on to his gems, having them lift him above the wave. Before the man or the audience had noticed, the female had sent a fuzzy pillow of wind that followed the ring. The male is knocked off his seat of gems and off of the stage. He lands with a defeated gasp of breath. The female leaps off the stage and rushes to his side. Before she could reach him, he brings himself to a sitting position. She extends her hand and he takes it and is lifted to his feet. The audience cheers as they both take a bow.


End file.
